Watch Where You're Going
by jemistrylove
Summary: Watch where you're going next time or something is going to happen...


"Shit, it's freezing," I said under my breath, as I rubbed my hands together, trying to keep them warm, even as the heater pumped the room with a coat of warmth I still couldn't capture its essence, I groaned, and wiped the stains of spilled coffee off the tables, and turned to the long line, well this should be good news, long lines of people urging for some warmth down there throats, but to me it meant a longer shift.

I went on the other side of the counter and wash my hands, and helped out with the drinks, until I got the light tap of being able to take a break, I thanked the lord that I could finally have some of the sweet warmth down my throat. I made myself a hot vanilla bean, my insides were dancing as the anticipating warmth pressed against my lips, I made my way to a table, until I was rudely pushed, I hissed.

"Watch where your fucken going!" I hissed.

Okay. When I said I wanted some warmth down my throat I never meant it literally, I cried as the burning liquid drizzled down my throat, I raised my gaze and saw a guy who had his eyes wide opened, mouth gapping in shock. Well fucker, I'm waiting for an apology!

"I-I .. I-I'm so -so sorry."

"You better be!" I groaned, looking down at my shirt, I grimaced and frowned, I didn't even get to taste the sweet delicacy! I stared at the guy, "What are you starring at!" I snapped.

"I- Er- I can buy you-"  
"Save it," I raised my hand, and felt uncomfortable as my shirt clung onto my chest, "Great, now I have to stay with a wet shirt," I muttered. I was about to walk off when the guy grabbed my wrist, I glared down at where his fingers wrapped, my eyebrow arched up in a total bitch-fuck way, "Can I help you?!" I screeched, he let go, and gulped back, "I can give you my shirt- I know its not much but since - since you d-don't want me to buy you another drink accept my shirt."

Standing there as Starbucks became more over crowded I felt like everyone was starring at my wet shirt, I nodded slowly and pointed to the restroom, "Fine." He walked in after me, and leaned against the wall, I gave him an annoyed stare, he was sheepishly removing his gray hoodie, I bit down on my lip and couldn't help myself, the guy wasn't bad eye candy. He was cute. No, wait... Hot damn!

My eyed scanned down his shirt that soon would be mine, you could tell there was a nice forming six pack, I prayed that under his v-neck there wouldn't be a wife-beater , please. Hell, Demetria get a grip. The fucker spilled your coffee and his on top of you, I chanted to myself. Damn these hormones. When was the last time I got laid? Hmm.

I starred up at his face, he had the egoistic trademark of a man who knew he was being eye-fucked, I gave him my man-eater vixen smirk. "I would like my shirt now, please. I, for one have to get back to work," I said lazily, he nodded and removed the shirt, ever so slowly, my insides where dancing no, they were air thrusting the air, I kept myself from moaning. Damn. Nice body baby.

"Thank you," I said, taking the shirt from his hand, letting my fingers, stroke extra carefully his palm, his eyes became a shade darker, then the normal hazel-brown. "You know what, hold it please?" I said smiling, he nodded without saying a word. I slowly reached for the end of my shirt, taking ym time as I revealed my belly, his eyes flung down immediately, starring at the stud of my belly-button piercing, I saw him take a step forward. Poor fool, men are to easy. I raised it higher, resting it at where the beginning of my bra started, the magenta-blood lace revealing itself.

"Damn." I heard him say, felt my belly muscles tighten at the waves of lust that escaped his body, I removed it completely, as when I raised my head his face was right there. Whoa. Talk about, quick. Hmm. Lets make that a quickie?

"Here," he said in that drop dead , masculine voice that made ovaries multiply just by being heard. Hell.  
"Help me?" I whispered, looking at his eyes that were to busy on my lips, I inched closer, our breathes tickling one another. "I have a better idea," he breathed, oh god, his breath smelled like fresh mint, it made me dizzy as it licked my opened lips. Come to mama' they chanted.

"Mmm. What's your idea?" I whispered, as his lips very solemnly caressed mine, I stared at his face and the wicked masculine-predator mask took over, it took all my damn will-power to not fall to my knees, damn weak knees. My hands wrapped around the bar that was aligned against my back, well right now I thank those who are elderly for requesting this pole-thingy, because right now my life depended on it.

"You have some coffee, right - here," he said, his fingers brushed sinfully down the middle of cleavage, the damn bra was getting in the way of my fun. I gulped back, the dry feeling, my breath was caught , when something wet, but slick stroked, He grunted, "That was vanilla bean," my eyes rolled back, the pleasure was sinking down my belly that convulsed, further down to the wetness staining my black skinny jeans. Thank god for it being black. My hands un-gripped the pole and braced themselves on something better, with a bliss of delight, the groan that escaped the mans lips was taunting.

"Damn," was all I said, he chuckled huskily, the way his voice had an edge of lust made me take the lead of running my fingers down his chest, switching positions, making him press against the wall, I gave him the seductress smirk, his far-gone hazel eyes stared at me, like a lion stared at its prey.. A scrap of meat.. ready for its kill... I was ready for the kill, I licked my lips, remembering my fingers were against this.. This sex god. The firm, nicely chiseled contours sketching the perfectly done six pack, that soon would be in delight haven of my tongue.

My finger inched into his skin as he bit down on his lower lip, I inched closer until my tongue smoothed out the bracing feud of his teeth, "Now.. Now... don't punish those luscious lips," I whispered, making my breath caress those nicely plumped lips, he gulped back, his Adam's apple, straining the groan, "The name is Demi." I smiled, widely , he laughed strained, "Joe." I nodded, "Now, Joe, are you ready to pay up for burning me?"

It was my turn to gulp, his hand took hold of my hips brining to finally greet that mass of excitement between his thighs, "Question here is, Are you ready to forgive me?" Hell yea, if its you making scream, sure why not lover boy, why not.

Letting our lips colliding furiously was a bliss of delight, the way I made him grunt for entrance, I let his tongue emerge me, as I quickly impatiently unclasped his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them as far as I could without removing my lips he wiggled out as he did the same to me, I kicked off my jeans, I let my eyes rolled back but at the moment an idea popped into my head, I pulled back.

"Sit on the toilet." He did. Good boy. Or should I say good man. Because nothing that came from him was boy-like. All man. My eyes were greedily eyeing the length, it was nicely aroused but I knew well that a man could go longer, we woman just needed to know how to foreplay, every man likes to feel at the edge as they grasp the riding sensation of an orgasm.

"Are you clean?" I asked, as my hands rolled to edge of the pre-cum against the head, he groaned and nodded I stared into his eyes , "Beg for me to take you, beg."

"S-seriously? Fuck!" He hissed, as the color of his sac darkened, I bit my lip and kept starring, "Shit. Dem. Fucken suck me!"  
"As you wish," I said innocently, my tongue was about to lap its way to the trail of sweet-sour honey when I pulled away and tapped my chin, "Someone is a little impatient," I said as the coat of sweat covered his naked body, I stranded his lap and felt my warm core rub against the head, "Don't!" I hissed, his eyes widened, the disappear and annoyance written in his eyes.

"You owe me," I whispered, he grunted as I moved my hips forward, we both moaned , the friction of him wanting to enter me was almost.. Almost agonizing, but at the same time enjoyable. I moaned his name as his eyes kept starring at me, he unclasped my bra flinging it away, he made me arch forward as he feasted himself on my strained nipples, he licked them gently, one at a time, rotating his tongue, as I bit tongue a scream. "Fuck!"

"Y-yeaa-a , like that baby," I cooed, his arms enveloped around me, making our belly's thrust together, I kept grounding myself down as he thrusted up, but even then I kept my stringy thong in place. I sneered when he took care of my other breast, fingernails biting into his broad back, "Has everyone ever told you that you have a fucken good pair of breasts?" he heaved, I laughed lightly, at least I hoped that's what it sounded like, but by the way Joe's fingers trailed on the hem of my Victoria Secrets' thong, I knew he knew that I was desperate. Desperate to have him in me.

"Hey!" I screeched , "Your paying for that!" He smirked, "I have a few ways of repaying you," his eyes trailed to where his hands were, I gulped back, when had they gotten there? I moaned, "Oh, hell," I whispered, his thumb running soft circles around my pussy lips, he whispered 'So soft' over and over again, my lips attached themselves against his nipples, don't ask how we were capable of doing all this as he sat on a toilet. We just could, call us flexible.

"Shit!" he said bewildered, I felt exactly what he meant, my barriers were contracting against his four fingers, he muttered, "So tight.. So good," that's what he said, I thought making my laugh. God I'm good,  
My tongue swirled his strained nipples, he tasted so good, his natural aroma mixing with what was sticky , gloating sweat, I licked the coat of presipitation, I moaned out his name, so sour but so sweet, I pulled away and let my tongue trail down until I saw the hard on. I didn't tease, I didn't prepare, I took. Took him whole, my tongue lapping the flesh as he wove his fingers in my hair and bobbed my head into direction, I let him, nibbling, I felt him tense after a few storkes, and caresses along his egg-plant colored sac, call it salad because sweet baby jesus he tasted delicious.

I thank my great amount of sexual allure for making gag-free, enjoying every bit of him. I pulled away and saw him panting, I stood up and took his face ruthlessly, "Told ya," I whispered, he knew well what I meant. He screamed my name, begged for me to take him, just as I had said. I straddled his lap, and saw that his cock did not need assistance into my entrance, my pussy was glistening with white fluids, awaiting his, "On the pill," I ressured, he breathed out, 'Mercy take me whole.'

I did just that. Rode the beast like there was no other. Hearing myself gasp at the feeling of him separate my pussy farther then I might have ever experienced, my forehead rested against his, our breathless panting colliding like waves touching the shore, his eyes were gleaming with excitiement.

"Oh SWEET BABYY-Y-" I screamed, as he hit the ending of me, my eyes were blood shot, moving my hips as he joined me with curse words that only old sailors would know of.

"Is anyone in there!?" Someone said, as Joe took my mouth, and ceased or at least muffled the moans, and pleas that came out of my lips, my eyes legs started to shake as I knew perfectly well why. I was about to hit the stars, and beyond. His thrusts were urgent they became skillfull, my body was aching from the positon, but I didn't care, nothing mattered, I heard the doorknob being mingled with. Poor hag, I thought, as I bit down his tongue when I let loose of myself, he came instant after, his lips had moved to my shoulder, biting harshly. Damn.

I stood, up and grabbed my clothes, taking my shirt, well Joe's shirt. "Thanks for the shirt, and apology accepted," I winked as he laughed, he had dressed up pretty quick. I unlocked the door and there stood a little boy with wide eyes, my cheeks tinted, shit. It wasn't an old hag.. Well the kid was bound to find out how he was made. I patted his head, Joe laughed and winked at me, "This might be the best rainy day ever."

"Why is that?" I asked.  
"Well, I rather show you... When's your shift over?"  
"Mmm," I said, as I tip-toed to meet his lips, I brushed them lightly as I spoke, "Well, why don't you figure that on your own." I walked away sawying my hips, as thr rush hour of a rainy day still continued. Nobody but the poor kid knew what happened in that restroom. Not that it mattered, Iwaved goodbye to my friends and tapped the guy who was sitting at the far end.

"So, what are you going to show me?" He smirked and, and lead the way to another fabulous rush of hot steamy releases. Thank you STARBUCKS!


End file.
